FORT's New Recruit
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: Weeks after the riots in Kisaragi, a new FORT member joins. With a new Silent and a new Carrier that appeared, Fort's new rookie must find and eradicate this new threat, as well as going to school with the same friends Atsuki once had.


_**Author's Notes:**_

**Lux-Pain is owned by Killaware, Marvelous Entertainment, Ignition Entertainment, and Rising Star Games. I do not own anything. This is a non-profit fanmade story. No Viewer Discretion advised.**

_Tenshi: New anime games=New ideas for fanfictions._

_Omega: Apparently so, since you just can't stop getting these ideas out of your head!_

_Tenshi: Yeah. Yeah..._

_Omega: Whatever, let's just begin._

_Tenshi: Right._

_**Episode 00: Happening**_

The night sky of the town Kisaragi made the situation even more chilling. The bright, large moon barely shining the apartments of Yuhigaoka House.

"I'm at the location." a man said to the computer chip in his ear.

The man's name is Ryoku Seijo. He is a 17-year-old "teenager" that has the power secretly known to an organization called "FORT". The power is called "Sigma" _(Can't use Greek letters due to my limited amount of languages on my computer and keyboard)_.

Ryoku was wearing a heavy pitch-black collared coat with a white collared shirt underneath, blue business pants, and black dress shoes. His straight and almost wavy black hair always blew with the wind. His hair was somewhat long: his bangs long, and his sides and back hairs were short. He styled his bangs to mostly stay on his left eye, considering his left eye changes from red to gold whenever he uses his Sigma.

"Good." another man said back to Ryoku on the chip. The man was no other than one of the best telepaths in FORT, Atsuki Saijo. His voice is usually calm and nonchalant about most events, but rises whenever something out-of-plan happens. "I'll have Natsuki pinpoint the Target for you."

Natsuki Venefskuja is a thirteen-year-old girl who has the power to detect Shinen from a large amount of distance. She is also one of FORT's most reliable telepaths.

"All right! I found it, Atsuki!" Natsuki excitedly yelled in joy. "It's just around the corner from Ryoku!"

"Good work Natsuki." Atsuki complimented in his nonchalant voice.

"Thanks, Atsuki!"

"Anyways, find the Residual Shinen of 'The Missionary'. We have already sent Liu Yee to your location to get rid of the Silent that's infecting Missionary's body. Good luck." At that, Atsuki signed off.

"We are currently looking for 'The Missionary', which is what FORT nicknamed him as. He made his first move about a few days ago, which was about a month after the riots stopped. We have no idea of who 'The Missionary' is or any data about him. The only thing we can do is keep our fingers crossed." Ryoku thought.

Ryoku stepped in front of the apartment of where the Shinen is.

"All right." Atsuki said. "Activate your Lux-Pain, Nirvana, and use Sigma to kill the worms of the Residual Shinen. This is your first time, so take it slow."

Since he had many hours of training, Ryoku activated Nrivana - which is an electronic chip implanted into his brain - and activated Signum-Anima. His eyes changed from red to gold and the world around stopped and turned into negative tones and colors.

Although his first time, Ryoku was able to quickly get the two Worms.

The Cries

A Shinen filled with a sick happiness over death.

"Lovely screams of agony."

"The blood on my hands."

"I'm not a monster! They're monsters!"

"They're better off dead."

"I didn't care."

"It was too much fun!"

Chosen?

A Shinen filled with despair and anger about dieing.

"Why must it happen?"

"I never wanted this!"

"It's his entire fault!"

"If he wasn't here, this wouldn't happen!"

"Losing... blood..."

"Why are you so cruel God?"

Present

"I have found two Residual Shinen, both of which are from different people." Ryoku said to the chip.

"I see..." Atsuki stopped for a few seconds. "We have checked the Res. Shinen. They seem to be of Missionary and one of his victims. Liu Yee will be there soon."

3F

Through either sheer bravery or sheer stupidity, Ryoku walks in the apartment and into the room of were Missionary is supposed to be.

Suddenly, a large Shinen appeared. So large enough to cause Ryoku to cringe.

Without needing an alert or order, Ryoku activated his Sigma.

He was able to kill the Worm and see what the Residual Shinen was.

Reincarnation

A Shinen of diligence, perseverance, and joy of carrying out a plan.

"It's my calling."

"My duty."

"It all revolves around me."

"I will do it. I MUST do it!"

"Do nothing besides the plan."

"Don't drink eat, drink, or sleep."

"Just carry out the plan."

Present

There was a suddenly a large sense of power that just immediately infiltrated the room. A man with a red vest w/ sleeves emerged within the shadows.

"Can you ever wait for me?" the man angrily said. "Didn't Atsuki tell you to wait?"

The man's name was Liu Yee. He is a part of another group within the FORT called FALCO. He is also a Sweeper, which is a person that specializes in destroying Silent.

"This is your first time in the field and you brashly go to the scene without any support! You're not a professional Sweeper; you are a low-tier Sweeper!"

"Oh come on Liu Yee lay off the rookie, it's his first time." Atsuki spoke up.

"Tch. Fine, whatever. Just don't pull a stupid move like that again, Greenhorn." Liu scowled as he faded into the darkness.

Outside Yuhigaoka House

Ryoku was on his way to leave the area, until a big dog came sprinting at him.

*Ruff*

A young girl then came running up to Ryoku.

"I'm very sorry, Mister!" the young girl apologized.

"Melody, you can't go running off like that!" the young girl yelled at the big dog.

*Ruff*

"W-what do you mean?" the girl asked with a surprised expression.

*Ruff*

"I see." the girl said, now with a serious expression. She then turned to Ryoku. "I'm sorry if this is confusing you, Mister. I'm Nami Kamishiro."

Ryoku tells Nami his name.

"Nice to meet you, Ryoku!" Nami smiled. "Melody told me that you had powers."

"That's right." Ryoku calmly said.

"You do? I do too!" Nami said in joy.

*Ruff*

"But don't tell anybody about your powers, or people will bully you." Nami warned. She then smiled. "But that's OK. It's our secret."

Nami's face then turned to a serious expression. "Did you hear about that man on the 3rd floor? He was killing animals and people..."

Nami then closed her eyes and said in anger, "It's disgusting. He just killed them for no reason. He's a sick man!"

"I'm going to his room." Nami then grinned. "But don't worry about me. I have Melody to protect me!" Nami and Melody then ran to the corner near the apartment.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryoku. I hope we meet again soon!" Nami and Melody then ran around the corner and left.

Outside Triple Step

"Yui, you need to stop drinking. You've had too much already."

"Just let me have one more bottle."

"You had 10 bottles already!"

Ryoku walked up closer to the scene.

"Ah, Ryoku." a blue-haired woman said. "Can you please convince Yamase that she's drinking too much?"

"I-I'm not drunk, Chief!" Yui protested, though she was obviously drunk. "Have a drink with us lovely ladies, Seijo! You know you want to!" Yui drunkenly laughed.

"He's 17, Yamase. He's too young according to the law." the blue-haired woman said.

"Oh yeah." Yui pouted. She then smiled, still drunk though. "But still, have a seat with us!"

Felling as though he was responsible for what might happen to Yui if she walked around drunk, Ryoku sat next Yui. Ryoku took out a cigarette pack and a lighter.

"You're gonna' smoke instead? All right." the blue haired girl lingered the last two words as if to say 'Your funeral'.

Ryoku lit up a cigar and proceeded to smoke. Minutes later, Yui taps on Ryoku's shoulder with a drunken smirk.

"Hey. Can I have one? Pleaseee? Just one." But before Ryoku could react, Yui swipes a cigar from his pack.

"No, Yamase!" the blue-haired woman. "You're too drunk to even think! You're going home!"

"But Aya, I feel fine!" Yui said. She then immediately covered her mouth. "Oh God!"

"See what I mean? Let's get you home." Aya said, grabbing Yui's arm and leading her out of the bar.

"Okay." Yui sickly said. "See you later Ryoku." The two drunken women walked off into the night street. Ryoku put out the cigar in the portable astray he has and continued walking into the night.

Seagull

As the silence of the city and the breeze of the wind, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard from a mile away.

Ryoku turned his head to the sound of the footsteps. Suddenly, a light-blue haired girl ran into him.

*Thud*

Ryoku flinched back one step and the girl fell back.

"Ow!" she said in pain.

She got up and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm really sorry sir, but I'm in a hurry!" she quickly said. She then bolted past Ryoku like grease lightning.

Ryoku decided to use Sigma to find the Residual Shinen of that girl.

Scoop

"A major scoop!"

"A chance to boost me up!"

"Once in a lifetime!"

"Suicide members."

"Starting again."

"Must hurry."

"Before I miss my chance."

Present

Ryoku then noticed a small notebook on the ground. Ryoku took it and walked away from the scene.

Tohodo (Home)

Ryoku was in his apartment room, the same as Atsuki's. It had all the necessary things for his investigation.

"All right, let's review everything that happened today." Atsuki said.

"It turns out that Missionary was not at the apartment, and his Res. Shinen didn't provide us with any information of his whereabouts." Atsuki explained.

"So we're back at square one." Atsuki sighed. "About the girl you met, Nami Kamishiro. She has the power to talk to all animals. She's a nice girl; don't expect her to betray. And as of the notebook you found. It contains the names of a few of the suicide members. It seems as though one of them has committed suicide earlier."

"As for tomorrow," Atsuki changed the subject. "You will be going to Kisaragi School. We have already enrolled you. And I will be coming here tomorrow evening to assist you with Missionary."

"All right. That's it for today. Have a good night's rest and expect Nola to call you tomorrow instead of me." Atsuki slightly yawned.

"Goodnight." Atsuki logged off.


End file.
